


Beach day

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, look its hard angsting a beach episode, once again thankn you NADS and Kirby especially for the terrible ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: The posties decide to go to the beach to unwind and relax. Lloyd, predictably, objects to this. Raven, unoredictably, also objects to this though not out loud.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Kudos: 4





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Well Kirby, you done it again. Inspired another sort of shitpost. Its a sad shitpost. Sort off. Look, I work with what get, aight?  
> And rated T for one use of the f word.

Lloyd did not like the beach. Which was unfortunate because at the moment he was slung over Michael's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His flailing was useless against Michael's determination to drag him out of the playhouse and into the narrative Jill and Kate had chosen for their 'beach day.' Lloyd scowled. He didn't need a beach day, in fact, the beach would only serve to stress him out even more! The sand got everywhere, and when Lloyd said everywhere he truly meant -everywhere-, the sun burned, the salt water stung when it inevitably went up an unsuspecting swimmer's nose. All in all the beach spelled out a day full of things Lloyd did not and refused to enjoy.

"Chin up kid, " Michael said, lightly jostling Lloyd. "You've been working too hard lately, watching you stress out is giving me grey hairs." Lloyd yelped as he was dumped onto one of the beach towels Asha set up. He glared up at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair then went to help Kate set up a couple of beach umbrellas. A few feet away from them Isabela was unpacking drinks from a cooler. She tossed a few over to her fellow posties while yelling "heads up!" Lloyd's hand shot out to catch one hurtling in his direction. He mumbled a half-hearted "thanks," and set the bottle aside.

-/-

He hated to admit it but...Kate and Jill picked a good spot. The area was naturally secluded by the rock formations, it was almost empty save for a few others waaayyyy down from where they were and the breeze coming from the ocean felt nice. And the towels Asha picked out were so ridiculously huge the sand had a hard time finding its way up onto bare skin. It was pleasant. And eerily familiar.

Lloyd shook his head and crossed his arms. That part of his life was far behind him, he swore to cut off all ties with his depressing childhood and adolescence. But it wasn't all bad. There was still the time with his mother-

But she got him out-

sort of-

but then-

But father-

She didn't have to-

She could have taken Lloyd with her-

The sound of a drink bottle clinking against his own broke Lloyd's inner monologue. He turned to see Raven settling down beside him. He was, much to Lloyds surprise, wearing a frown that mirrored his own.

Lloyd scooted over a bit to give Raven more room and motioned for him to come closer. Raven took that as an invitation to lean himself against Lloyds side.

"It's rare to see a frown on your face. What's wrong?"Raven mumbled something into Lloyd's shoulder.

"Ravey."

"Can we just lay down?" He asked, voice lacking its usual tone of chaotic insanity. Lloyd sighed and laid back on the towel, Raven curled against his side. He was unnervingly silent. It reminded Lloyd a bit of when Raven was still David Adams, but even David had more vibrance than Raven at the moment. He felt Raven say something into his chest.

"What was that Ravey?"

"What 'bout you? You look grumpier than usual." He yelped when Lloyd flicked his ear.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for being rude."

"Llooyyyddd," Raven whined. He propped himself up on an elbow and glared down at his boyfriend. "But seriously. You've been acting more like a stuffy old bird than usual. What's up with that?

"Well, I could say the same to you. Never have you ever been this quiet and unchaotic. Hell, you've been quieter than Asha even."

"I-it's.Ugh, you'll find it stupid."

"I find a lot of things stupid. But never you." Lloyd reached up and slowly pulled Raven back down onto his chest. The two sighed and listened to the waves for a while before Lloyd spoke up again.

"This isn't a fight, is it?"

"No, no, of course not." Raven quickly replied. Another beat of silence.

"My dad." Raven said. "Or should I say, David's dad. Whenever he could take time off from work he'd take me-David. To the beach and we'd go swimming." And it wasn't long before the reason behind Raven's mood came tumbling out. 

Lloyd learned that in Raven's home narrative his dad would take him, and his mother, to the beach every now and then when things felt like too much. Little David would run around with his mother and father on his heels, squealing when his father hoisted him up on his shoulder. But now that he was Raven he was beginning to forget. All he could remember from his life as David Adams were the moments at the beach. And even those were fading fast. It was strange being in a place that held memories for a person Raven no longer recognized. David was Raven, right? So why did he feel like a stranger trying to dig through his own fleeting memories?

"Well that's….certainly a lot."

"You asked."

"Indeed I did." Raven continued to stare at him. Lloyd shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Well I literally poured out my heart and soul to you."

"Well I didn't ask you to."

"No, you didn't. Though I'd still like to know…"

A long sigh escaped Lloyd. For a moment Raven was afraid he pushed Lloyd too far and froze in his arms. The silent treatment from his boyfriend always stung.

"My mother." Lloyd said at last. "She, when she took me to the beach when I was little I got lost in the waves. She almost couldn't get me back. Eventually my...father," David chose to ignore how much contempt dripped from that word," came to get me. My mother grabbed me and said she'd never let me out of her sight again." Lloyd felt his throat close up and shut his eyes. He tightened his hold on Raven.

Unwanted memories of a doorway and his young hopeful voice flashed in Lloyd's mind. Her empty promise rang in his ears, his father's cold gaze filled his veins with ice. Every ocean wave now sounded like footsteps headed further and further away. Lloyd's safety and comfort left him alone to drown in a cold uncaring sea-

Light broke through. The water receded, the waves calmed and suddenly he was aware of light kisses peppering his face. Slowly he came out of the memory and into the present where he lay under a beach umbrella with the love of his life in his embrace.  
Raven paused in his kisses and glanced up at Lloyd.

"That's fucked."

"So's yours."

They remained under the umbrella for the rest of the day, wondering if the beach would steal this away from them too


End file.
